


Death by Kylo

by Kylokitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Character Death, Choking, Gloves, Kissing, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Smut, dark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty
Summary: The General is drifting off to sleep when he feels a familiar presence in his bed. Hux has a moment to decide whether he wants to sleep or indulge with this presence, unaware of the consequences of the choice that he ultimately takes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 22





	1. Tits

Hux is in his private quarters, laying down on his side in bed, trying to get the bare minimum of sleep that he has calculated that he needs to command the following day --- 3.25 hours. It’s cool and dark in his chamber, and all he can hear is the quiet hum of the Steadfast purring along. In a breath, The General feels a dark and torrid, yet, familiar presence behind him, that causes him to bat open his eyes with a quick blink of his full lashes. He pauses for a moment, not to grab the blaster at his thigh, but to *feel* this presence. He feels a magnificent chest, rising and falling on his back. He knows this chest and the textured fabric that barely holds it all together, the chest of the Supreme Leader.

And then, The General feels an oversized, gloved hand running across his body, exploring his chest and then down to his waist, and then down to his ass. The hand grabs Hux's ass, firm and assertively, which sends electricity up Hux’s spine. Hux turns around and is face to face with Kylo. The Supreme Leader is breathing heavily and his pink, full lips are parted and waiting. Hux stares into Kylo’s eyes, which are powerful and excited. The minimal rest that The General needs can wait, as he needs something else more, shall we say, fulfilling right now.

Hux runs his fingers through the Supreme Leader’s salty, wavy hair and Kylo pulls Hux in close, forcefully, so their two pelvises are pressing up against each other. The General can feel The Supreme Leader’s thicc, throbbing cock underneath those high-waisted pants, and Hux feels his own pants grow tight with the longing and wanting that he needs to be satisfied.

Kylo’s open, wet lips meet Hux’s with energy and magnetism that Hux longs to be a part of. They consume each other’s mouths and lips while their tongues are swirling around each other, devoted in the pure passion of this moment, which is almost too overwhelming for The General as he rolls over on his back.

The Supreme Leader knows what he needs to do. He rolls on top of Hux, lightly pinning him down, which causes Hux to yelp, pleased. After a moment passes, The General realizes that the broad, thicc weight of Kylo’s chest is so great, that the pressure almost causes Hux to gasp. But then, he can once again feel the power of Kylo’s chest-beating through the fabric which causes Hux to salivate.

The remaining black fabric on both bodies is quickly disrobed and Kylo thrusts his throbbing, thicc cock into Hux with a power The General has never felt before. An ungloved hand grabs the back of Hux’s head, hot breath in his ear, “MORE,” which causes every pore in Hux’s body to tingle. Hux writhes and grinds and whimpers, giving Kylo every bit of his body while Kylo thrusts every bit of his power into Hux.

Hux takes it all in. And it’s a lot to take in. The weight of Kylo is almost unsurmountable compared to Hux’s lean body. Kylo lifts up for a moment to lean back and catch his heavy breath, which allows Hux to also catch his own breath. Kylo has a conviction in his face, as he leans back over Hux, he thrusts even more powerful than before. It doesn't take much longer before Hux feels Kylo cum like a swirling vortex of energy unlike any other and the exhausted Supreme Leader passes out on top of The General.

Another moment passes, and Hux quickly realizes that not only was he left unfulfilled, but also that the heavyweight of Kylo’s chest is excessive. Hux starts having trouble breathing, gasping for air. He tries to force Kylo’s body from his, but Kylo’s strength and thicc chest are too much. In his escape attempt, Hux ends wedged between Kylo’s shirtless tits. The soft, beautiful flesh almost causes Hux to forget that he needs to get out of Kylo’s ample cleavage and fast. Hux struggles as he tries to reach for his blaster, but it is sadly out of reach. As a desperate attempt, Hux bites Kylo’s chest HARD, but nothing, the Supreme Leader is passed out. With his last breath, Hux bites and sucks Kylo’s left, pink nipple, getting a mouthful of Kylo’s space tit milk, and, then, Hux dies, Kylo’s tit milk still in his mouth, from the weight of Kylo’s tits too much to bear.

Regrettably, the end.


	2. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is standing on the main bridge of The Supremacy, alone, as he often is at these hours, when he feels a dark presence from behind him, and he knows this presence all too well.

Hux is standing on the main bridge of The Supremacy, alone, as he often is at these hours. The only light illuminating Hux’s face is the light emanating from the dials and displays on the control decks. The glow of the control decks is familiar to Hux, soothing almost, as it’s where he’s achieved his greatest accomplishments.

At the blink of a control deck knob, Hux feels a dark presence from behind him, and he knows this presence all too well. The presence of Kylo Ren and his thicc, strong stature creating an eclipsing shadow over his body, cooling Hux’s back.

“Is there something that you need, Ren?” Hux asks without bothering to turn around. While he has the time, he hasn’t the emotional capacity for dealing with Kylo at the moment.

The response that Hux receives is Kylo’s hot and heavy breath on the back of his neck, which causes electricity to shoot up and down Hux’s spine.

Before Hux could acknowledge his tingling body, he took a moment to acknowledge how much he missed the predictable days of feeling normal, whatever that meant. The life that he made for himself rising from the shadow of his father, something that he was proud of. Now he has spent 3 nights in a row dreaming of Ren’s FULL chest and wondered if Ren scanned his mind while he was sleeping.

Kylo’s breaths become deeper and deeper when Hux feels a warm, leather-clad, gloved hand reach around him and grab the front of his throat. Hux can’t help but moan in pleasure and lets the gloved hand linger, swallowing, and feeling the rise and fall of his throat pressed against the leather constriction.

While he can’t actually see Kylo's hand, he knows that the hand is so big that it is covering his entire throat. Hux loves the idea of something being able to consume him so entirely, the ability to relinquish the tightly restricted control that wound him so tight in his chest. Hux also realizes that the pressure on his throat is gentle, which helps reassure him that Kylo’s motives are not there to cause him any harm.

Hux then feels Kylo’s other gloved hand making its way around the waistline of Hux’s pants, the leather glove feeling cool and soothing, followed by a euphoric tingle anywhere that Kylo touches him. Hux hears the soft clanking of the metal from his belt buckle unfastening and then he feels Kylo moving his hand to unbutton Hux’s trousers.

As Kylo unbuttons Hux’s pants, he grazes his gloved hand across Hux’s soft tummy. Kylo pauses for a moment to gently rub circles around Hux’s little pudge, and Kylo lets out a moan of satisfaction, the first he’s actually verbalized this entire time, before racing to shove his hand down the front of Hux’s pants, grabbing Hux’s haft-hard cock.

“I thought you wanted me, Hux, I’ve been in your mind,” Kylo whispers assertively in Hux’s hear, nibbling on his earlobe, disappointed that Hux isn’t fully hard yet.

“I-I-I do, it’s just,” Hux stammers.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything you want,” Kylo whispers while tugging at Hux’s cock, turning Hux around to face him, and then kissing his cheek.

And then, Kylo moves his hand up and down The General’s shaft tugging and massaging and rolling the flesh at the head, causing Hux to close his eyes and gently moan in pleasure. It doesn’t take long for Hux to become fully hard, and once he does, Kylo’s wet lips smile, and tears down the rest of Hux’s pants, and leans Hux over the bridge controls. Kylo places his gloved hand back on Hux’s throat, and grunts as he stuffs his large, throbbing cock into Hux, with Hux gently moaning and spreading WIDE, making enough room so that he can receive ALL of Kylo.

Kylo thrusts himself inside, and Hux yelps, while still holding on to some level of control as he is minding not to accidentally touch any of the knobs or displays on the bridge. Hux sticks his ass up high for Kylo, which Kylo pleasingly lets out a satisfied grunt. Kylo too has been having dreams lately of that perky Ginger-ass with the golden and beautiful peach fuzz that Kylo longs to touch one day barehanded.

Kylo’s strong, hard thrusts and gloved hand on Hux’s throat is finally a combination that is going to make Hux lose the control that he so desperately desires. With every pump of Kylo’s cock, Hux feels the glove around his throat start to tighten, which makes Hux harder and Kylo takes notice and grabs Hux’s cock with his other gloved hand, providing pulsing motions around Hux’s shaft. Hux feels lightheaded and ethereal and finally looks back at Kylo from over his shoulder. Kylo’s face meets Hux’s with primal passion and Kylo tosses his hair back, causing wet drips of sweat to fling on Hux’s back.

Hux moans and they lock eyes once again with a powerful connection. So powerful, Hux feels the glove on his throat applying more pressure, and more pressure, until, Hux can’t breathe.

Hux starts gasping and tries to wave his hands around to let Kylo know that he can’t breathe, however, Kylo is so busy pumping his cock into Hux that he isn’t paying attention to Hux flapping around trying to get Kylo’s attention. Things become dizzy and fuzzy for Hux until he finally cums during asphyxiation all over the bridge controls and Kylo cums so hard that he unknowingly chokes Hux past asphyxiation to death with his strong, gloved hand.

As Kylo is catching his breath, he notices that Hux feels different.

“Hux? Hux??” Kylo asks without response after composing himself.

He rolls Hux’s head to the side and whispers loudly, “HUX.” 

Kylo’s eyes start searching around the room, and his breaths become tight and panicked. He finally removes his glove and places it over Hux’s lips, but there is no breath from Hux that meets Kylo’s fingertips. 

“N-n-no… I-I-... HUX,” Kylo stumbles through watery eyes filled with disbelief and denial.

A wave of darkness and sadness overwhelms Kylo’s body as he turns to belief and shock. Kylo rolls Hux over and carries him to the floor, holding him in his chest. He kisses Hux’s pale and cold lips with his own and then lies next to Hux’s side, continuing to hold him.

Regrettably, The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to fanfic and appreciate you reading! Follow me @KyloKitty1 on Twitter. If you liked this, drop me a comment/kudo below :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to fanfic and appreciate you taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed :) I may make this a continuous series depending on the reception. Follow me on Twitter @KyloKitty1


End file.
